Wreck-It Ralph 100 Word Challenge
by JarrettSoon
Summary: The first of 100 short stories about Wreck-It Ralph and friends! Each story is 100 words! Please read and review! Seventh chapter posted!
1. SURPRISE!

**1. Surprise!**

"Thank goodness that's the last gamer!" Ralph sighed tiredly. He brushed himself off and looked around as Yuni gave the 'all clear'. Strangely, the usually bustling street was deserted.

"Wonder what's going on?" he thought to himself as strode through the empty streets. As he unlocked his door, voices chorused, "SURPRISE!" He looked up to see all the Nicelanders and his other-game friends crammed into his living room. Festive decorations covered the walls whilst a huge banner read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RALPH!" He grinned widely as everyone crowded round, wishing him a happy birthday. "So that's why…" he thought.

* * *

I was inspired by PrayerGirl's Megamind 100 Word Challenge, so I decided to give it a shot. I know this is a poor attempt,so please review and let me know how to improve!

Shalom!

JarrettSoon


	2. My Hero

**2. My Hero**

Vanellope squinted as she carefully finished icing the lettering onto the medal she was making for Ralph. She had painstakingly carved a ginger snap into a heart and decorated it beautifully. She grinned as she surveyed the finished product.

She had covered one side with Nutella and cheekily inscribed "To: Stinkbrain". The other side was covered in light blue icing and sprinkled with colorful sugar balls. It read in cursive letters, "You're My Hero". She gave her masterpiece an approving look and kissed it gently. _"I really hope he likes it,"_ she thought as she hurried back out.


	3. Fear

**3. Fear**

Calhoun stood happily with Felix at the altar. They beamed as the minister finished, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Felix swept her off her feet, whispering, "You are one dynamite-".

He never got a chance to finish. The stained glass window shattered into bits and a Cy-Bug screeched. Only this time, it was a candy Cy-Bug, streaked with red and white peppermint stripes. It snapped at Felix, devouring him. Calhoun screamed…

She bolted upright, screaming. As realization hit her, she lay back down, sweaty and panting. "It was only a dream," she murmured, relieved. "Only a dream."


	4. Love

A continuation from chapter 3...

* * *

_"There is no fear in love, but perfect love drives out fear..." 1 John 4:18 (NIV)_

**4. Love**

Felix strode through the church and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Tammy, it's me. Can I come in?"

Instead of a reply, he heard a sharp gasp and ragged panting. Worried, he opened the door.

Calhoun was in her bride's dress, looking stunning. Yet, she was breathing hard and looked terrified. One look and Felix knew.

"Don't worry, Tammy. That will never happen." He said reassuringly. "I promise you I'll never leave you." He gathered her into his arms and they held each other silently.

"Let's go," Felix smiled, holding out his arm. Calhoun smiled, taking his arm.


	5. Disappointment

**5. Disappointment**

"Taffyta, do you have a moment?" Rancis called out.

"Of course! What's up?" Taffyta smiled. She had a little crush on Rancis, though she'd never admit it.

"I was wondering, what kind of a present would a girl appreciate from a guy?"

"Well, something that she'd use often, and it'd be real sweet if you made it yourself. Why?"

"I asked Vanellope to go out with me; kind of a thank-you for the RV1."

"Oh. Have fun." Taffyta replied hesitantly.

"Thanks. Are you feeling… okay?"

"I'm fine," she quickly replied, turning away. A single tear rolled down her cheek.


	6. Hiding

**6. Hiding**

Vanellope barreled towards Diet Cola Mountain, fleeing for her life. King Candy had declared open season on her, and she'd been flushed out of Candy Cane Forest. She was exhausted; Taffyta was hot on her trail and she was fleeing on foot.

Vanellope slowed beside a purple gummy, gasping for breath, and reached out a hand to lean on the mountain. She could still hear Pink Lightning's engine in the distance. To her surprise, she fell through the mountain wall! Intrigued, she ducked inside and looked around.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! What an awesome hiding spot!" she thought.


	7. Arcade Opening Time

**7. Arcade Opening Time**

_Saturday 9 a.m._

Mr. Litwak glanced at his wristwatch and smiled. "Opening time!"

He never grew tired of seeing the young and not-so-young excitedly streaming through the door. Already, several kids were waiting eagerly outside.

Grinning broadly, he unlocked the door. "Hey there! Welcome, welcome!" He winked at a middle-aged man. "Good morning to you, lil' fella." The man, Brent, winked back. "Morning Stan. How's business?" Brent was one of Litwak's regulars, and a close friend.

"Never better! Why, this old place is practically bursting at the seams!" Mr. Litwak replied. "Like my Nana." he added dryly.

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you think and any suggestions for improvement; ideas you'd like to see written, etc.

Shalom from JarrettSoon!


End file.
